Snow-white boy and Byakkomaru
by shashaway
Summary: There is a new kid in the class. Guren thinks he's very pretty, but he's also a pretty little shit. (Kindergarten AU)


_Note: AU. in this fic, Shinya was adopted when he was 5 and he was close with Mahiru because the rest of Hiragi are jerks. Shinoa of course isn't born yet._

 _I'M THIRSTY FOR GURESHIN FIC!_

* * *

Mahiru had been talking about her new brother the past few days.

She said that he was adopted (Guren bet Goshi didn't know what that meant), he had beautiful blue eyes and soft silver hair.

"But Mahiru, what does silver hair like?" Goshi asked.

Mahiru tilted her head, "It means like the color of the moon, or snow, but shinier."

* * *

Everyone had been anticipating the day Mahiru's new brother, Shinya, came to the class. Goshi was practically vibrating on his seat, even Shigure had a curious glint in her eyes.

They were curious about the snow colored hair. Mito especially was skeptic about it, "No one could have silver hair, that's just weird."

It didn't matter that everyone had been pestering Mahiru to show them his photos, she would never bug. "You'll see him next monday, I promise," she said.

Guren himself, although curious, but he was also a bit wary. Except from Mahiru, the Hiragi siblings were bullies. He hoped that this Shinya person was more like Mahiru.

Turned out that Mahiru hadn't exaggerated. Behind Aihara-sensei, a small boy was clutching a white tiger plushie on his hands, with snow-white skin and hair just as white. His eyes were also so very very blue.

"This is Shinya Hiragi," Aihara-sensei said. "Please welcome him, everyone."

* * *

Guren quickly learned that Shinya was a little shit.

One time, he gave Guren a bottle of Curry flavored juice. Guren was really thankful, he forgot to bring his that day. However, just when he swallowed the drink, Shinya said, "Oh, but it's not the curry flavor inside, it's from piss."

Guren almost choked to death.

Shinya also loved to tease Guren. He, along with Goshi, tried their best ganging up on him everyday. It was really annoying and sometimes Guren couldn't help but ordered Sayuri to deal with Goshi.

(He wasn't sure why he didn't do anything to Shinya.

No, he wasn't afraid.)

Although he was annoying, but Shinya was brave. Two days ago, Seishiro came to their park with his cronies and harassed Sayuri. Shinya quickly ran to help her, his small stature was tense and his hands clenches on his white tiger toy.

He kicked Seishiro right between his legs.

"Ouch," Goshi winced. Guren agreed.

* * *

Why Shinya always brought that white tiger plushie with him, he never knew.

"Byakkomaru," Shinya once said the white tiger toy name. Sure it was soft and fluffy, but Guren wondered why he never left that plushie behind. They were already five years old, and his father said that at this age, they should stop hanging with plushies all the time.

Some brave souls tried to ask Shinya about it, but they quickly withered before they could said anything. Mahiru's glares were really scary.

(Goshi once swore that Mahiru could actually read minds.

Guren didn't believe him, not because he thought Mahiru couldn't read minds, but because anything Goshi said was bullshit.)

It was nap time, Guren had been waiting for everyone to fell asleep first then he would drink his favorite curry flavored juice because everyone never stopped mocking him after Shinya and the curry flavored drink but actually piss incident.

Shinya was sleeping on the mattress beside his and Mahiru's. His white hair looked almost transparent on the white pillow, and Byakkomaru was pressed tightly against his front. Sometimes Guren wondered if Shinya's hair looked just as soft as it looked, it even looked softer than Byakkomaru's fur, which was really fluffy when he once pet that toy.

Curiosity won, Guren leaned to Shinya, his hand touched the white strands.

It was really soft.

He found that he really liked to run his fingers through Shinya's hair that he forgot his other hand was still holding an opened bottle of curry flavored juice.

Shinya woke up with wet Byakkomaru in his hold, smelling like curry. Big blue eyes quickly filled with tears and heart wrenching sobs awakened everyone else.

(Aihara-sensei banned him to drink his juice at nap times, after he was forced to apologize to Shinya's teary blue eyes.)

* * *

Guren scanned the whole playground for the best place to hide.

There, behind the sakura tree was bushes with blue flowers, it probably would be the best place to hide since the ground would be cool to lie on. He might even take a nap.

However, he found a white something behind the bushes.

"Oi Shinya, go find other place to hide!"

Shinya frowned, "No! I found this place first!"

Guren glared at him. Shinya rolled his eyes.

He really didn't want to get caught by Mito. Mito was merciless, she promised she would beat everyone she caught on the game.

Sulkily, Guren got out from under the bushes. Maybe he could hid behind the bench.

Just as he was half-way to the bench, he heard a shout behind him, "What is this runt doing there? So pathetic!" Gurem looked over, it was Seishiro and his cronies looming over Shinya.

"Your face is pathetic," Shinya said smugly.

"You shit!" Seishiro blanched, "Oi you! Take his shitty toy!" He shouted at one of his henchman.

Shinya, however was fast, in a flash he evaded the grimy fingers. But one small boy was no match for three older bullies. Guren was already running to them when Seishiro managed to get Byakkomaru.

"Nah, look at this shitty toy. What are we gonna do with this?"

Small hands tried to reach Byakkomaru, but Shinya was much smaller and the bullies kept throwing Byakkomaru at one another.

Letting out a battle cry, Guren swung a stick he found by his feet at Seishiro as hard as he could.

"What the hell with this brat!" Seishiro touched his scratched cheeks. "You're so going to get it!" Then he ripped Byakkomaru's tail.

Guren saw red.

* * *

"So, what is this I heard, both of you fought Hiragi-kun and his friends?" Aihara-sensei asked.

Guren and Shinya were sitting on the chair, both of them were filthy with dirt and scratches all over the place that Aihara-sensei tried to bandage.

Soft sobs were heard beside him. Shinya was hunching over Byakkomaru's dirty form, with its ripped tail in his hands, tear tracks dirtied his cheeks.

His heart clenched, "They were bullying Shinya. I'm not going to apologize."

Aihara-sensei sighed, "You still shouldn't fight, Guren-kun."

But Guren wouldn't relent. He wasn't wrong after all.

"Shinya!" The door swung open with a bang, Mahiru quickly went to their side. "Are you okay? Everyone said you fought Seishiro!" She looked at Guren, "Are you okay too?"

"We just got scratches," Guren replied. "But Byakkomaru..."

Mahiru knelt in front of Shinya, "Ah. It's fine, Shinya. We can tell the servants to fix him later."

Wet big blue eyes looked at her, "They can?" He sniffled.

"Sure," Mahiru beamed.

"Now, both of you," They looked at Aihara-sensei. "Fighting is still wrong. Both of you should have come for help."

Mahiru nodded, "It's true what Aihara-sensei said." Aihara-sensei smiled at her proudly. "Both of you shouldn't fight Seishiro, he's an idiot and so is his friends, but they have an advantage for being bigger than you."

Aihara-sensei winced at her words, but Mahiru continued. "Also Shinya, you should have come for me and I'll fight them all for you."

"Wait, Mahiru-chan that's also not right!" said Aihara-sensei.

* * *

"GUREEEN!" A white blur crossed in front of him. "Look, Byakkomaru is fixed!"

Guren looked at the white stuffed tiger in front of him. It was white and black stripped, fluffy and dirt-free, with its tail intact. "Uh, it looks good."

"Byakkomaru looks great!" Shinya pouted. "And um... Guren..." White hair swung on the wind as his feet swayed back and forth. "Thank you for your help yesterday."

Guren scratched the back of his neck, "rrr... yeah, it's fine."

Suddenly, Shinya beamed. There are bandages on his forehead and his chin, but his cheeks and lips were pink in contrast with his snow-white hair, and his eyes were very very blue. Guren blinked his eyes in surprise, it felt like staring into the sun.

Or flowers, because Shinya always smelt like flowers.

"Race you the class, Guren!"

Then the white blur ran across the lawn.

Guren shook his head to get his bearing, "Wait Shinya! I'm going to win!"


End file.
